Niño de mi Corazón
by Mavis Uchiha Fairy
Summary: Nos encontramos con un arrancar muy extraño/La cámara de los 46 decidió que mi capitán fuera entrenado desde ese mismo momento/— ¿Por qué yo? — Por varias razones Karin-chan[...] La última es porque confía en ti Karin-chan /— Ayúdame Ka-chan, mi taichou merece divertirse/nadie sabría que Kurosaki Karin junto a Kurosaki Yuzu, cuidarían a Hitsugaya Toushiro. TouRin HitsuKarin
1. De capitán a bodoque

_**Disclaimer**;; Personaje aparecido y por aparecer personajes por aparecer son propiedades del máximo Troll Tite Kubo que me da a entender a mi y a mi hermana, que Ichigo es un (¿?) parte Vizard/Hollow/Quincy/Shinigami/Humano xD!_

Dedicado a Todas las fanáticas del HitsuKarin

**Espero que esta historia les guste, a mi y a mi hermana, **_Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya_**, oh Sky, bien conocida por la comunidad HitsuKarin por sus historias** _'Felicidad' 'Como perros y Gatos' '12 cartas'_ y _'La nieve, la sangre y la espada' _**por lo que, en verdad espero les guste. Esta ubicado en el universo de Bleach, con Shinigamis y todo eso, pero no pasó jamás la guerra de los 1000 años -por la sencilla razón de que no se en que demonios va a terminar y me muero por saber el desenlace e.e-. Espero sus reviews y que esta historia sea de su agrado, es un fic que entre las dos estamos escribiendo, así que es posible que se note que nuestras formas de escribir están combinadas. Sus reviews siempre nos animarán a seguir.**

* * *

**【Niño de mi Corazón】**

ŋīňø đε м¡ ¢σяąζỚи

**...๓...**

**︻**

**Capítulo 1**

**︼**

**...๓...**

**«-•}I|[ De capitán a bodoque ****]|I{•-»**

**...๓...**

**мανł§ ƒυחкч ךּąιгץ  
**

**...****๓**...

Y en la penumbra de la noche, algunos pasos lograron sonar como un susurro o más bajo, la tranquilidad de la Soul Society no es interrumpida en ningún momento, aquella extraña silueta llega sin dificultad alguna al extraño portón de aspecto importante, de color púrpura con colores dorados, el Seikamon de la familia Kuchiki era en verdad raras veces usado pero gracias a los pasadizos creados y usados por la AMS -Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami- era bastante sencillo su acceso; al abrirse, un par de mariposas infernales salieron al encuentro de aquella misteriosa sombra, la silueta fue vislumbrada y solo el cabello corto de color rubio y ondulado se pudo distinguir, un bulto en sus brazos se removió intranquilo, un arrullo salió de los labios de quien lo llevaba en brazos, de aquellos labios ocultos en la sombra, cubriendo por completo a quien lo recibía para desaparecer de ahí en un parpadeo, dejando a aquellas puertas cerradas tras de sí.

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

Sus pasos a pesar de ser calmados demostraban cierta impotencia y molestia, el atardecer coloreaba las calles de la ciudad de Karakura, consiguiendo así una vista asombrosa incluso entre calle y calle, su cabello sujeto torpemente en una coleta enmarañada, dejando caer por su rostro algunos mechones tan desaliñados como el resto de su peinado, el cual gracias a su color negro carbón, lograba así resaltar su blanco y fino rostro en el cual lo más llamativo eran sus orbes color ónix líquido, enmarcados por dos finas cejas que en aquel momento casi se mantenían unidas de que su entrecejo estaba totalmente fruncido debido a la molestia que era evidente en la chica.

— ¡Mira que tener el descaro de levantarme a media noche y dejarme con la palabra en la boca! — al fin explotó su ira, gritando a todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le daban mientras caminaba por la calle poco transitada, de regreso del instituto.

¿Pero porque la molestia? Pues bien, la chica, Karin Kurosaki, hermana del salvador del Seireitei y el mundo en general Ichigo Kurosaki, una médium de alto nivel de reiatsu -tanto así que de vez en cuando un hollow la atacaba-recién salía de la escuela por el castigo que su profesor le había dado por haberse quedado dormida en clase, después de haber llegado tarde y todo por una absurda llamada a las dos de la madrugada.

＜Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente ha pasado? ＞ se cuestionó mentalmente la Kurosaki de… ¿Qué edad? Pues lucía poco, sus bien marcados dieciocho años, más eso sí, Karin siempre sería Karin y eso no cambiaría aun después de toda la eternidad, así como su actitud sarcástica y sus modales siempre más bruscos que los de su hermana gemela Yuzu, quien por cierto, seguro llegando a casa la regañaría por su 'mal comportamiento en el aula' que solo era resultado de esa llamada que no solo interrumpió su valioso y amado sueño, también lo espantó por completo de su sistema, causándole un estúpido insomnio del demonio; su mente comenzó a divagar y llegó así a la conversación de la madrugada, la cual por cierto, la tenía no solo irritada, si no también, bastante confundida.

_Un bulto se removía incómodo y con cierta molestia entre las cobijas de aquella habitación de paredes amarillo claro con algunas líneas horizontales azul celeste, la cabellera lignito ahora larga hasta la cintura que le pertenecía a Karin estaba esparcida por la almohada, sus finos rasgos faciales descansaban relajados dejando así apreciar su blanca y tersa piel blanca casi pálida, además su pecho el cual se llenaba y se vaciaba de aire, todo estaba tranquilo, en silencio… claro, hasta que cierto aparato rectangular brilló y a los segundos un molesto timbrado comenzó a dejarse escuchar por toda la alcoba, consiguiendo que la chica de cabello negro se exaltara y abriera violentamente y como platos sus orbes de color ónix líquido, con un clarísimo instinto asesino, el cual le indicaba que debía de matar a quien la hubiera despertado de su tan agradable sueño… ¿Qué soñaba por cierto? Ni idea, con unas claras ganas de sangre lo había olvidado. Tomó enfurruñada su teléfono celular y contestó con brusquedad aun engarrotada, en definitiva moriría quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea._

_— ¡Bueno! —si, a pesar de su molestia, aún se encontraba medio dormida, se dio cuenta y tronó la lengua de molestia por notarlo, escuchando como la persona al otro lado de la línea contestaba _

_— Lamento la hora Karin-chan pero esto es urgente — oh, eso lo explicaba todo, la voz seria de Rangiku dejaba ver a cualquiera que seguro estaba ebria y marcaba números al azar de su agenda telefónica como la última vez que se fue de juerga con Hisagi y el resto de los muchachos… espera… ¿Matsumoto Rangiku, seria?_

_— ¿Ran-chan? — pronunció con dificultad al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, por lo que recibió como respuesta un suspiro — ¿Qué paso?_

_— Necesito tu ayuda_

_— ¿Qué pasó? — volvió a cuestionar Karin._

_— Implica a mi taichou — eso la tomó por sorpresa, en verdad la había sorprendido, agradeció mentalmente que fuera una llamada, así la fukutaichou no vería su boca abierta de la impresión y es que, Toushiro NUNCA dejaría que algún humano, ni si quiera ella, se involucrara con los asuntos del Seireitei. La de cabello rubio al otro lado de la línea tomó su silencio como un equivocado 'prosigue' así que siguió hablando — ha surgido un problema en el Gotei 13 y necesitamos tu ayuda ¿Podemos contar contigo? — escuchó atenta la respuesta pero nada se escuchaba de parte de la oji negra, quien muy inútilmente trataba de atar cabos sueltos, así que de nuevo la voluminosa mujer lo tomó como confirmación — Te veo mañana en la noche y te cuento todo._

Sin haberle dado oportunidad de pensarlo si quiera le había colgado, Karin gruñó por lo bajo mientras seguía susurrando cosas inentendibles, fulminando con la mirada todo a su paso, incluso intimidando a uno que otro plus en su camino a casa, sin duda cuando la viera, retorcería el cuello de esa desvergonzada fukutaichou.

— Nee-san, vas hablando sola e intimidando o en su defecto matando a todos con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — volvió un poco a sus cabales, virando su vista hacia la fuente de la voz que había hecho el favor de devolverla a la "tierra", era el plus de una chica de cabello azul oscuro, quien fue la que le habló… aquel trabajo le seguía pareciendo una molestia, le hubiera gustado seguir en negación permanente pero, ahora que Ichigo vivía en Tokio, ella había vuelto a ser médium… de nuevo y, aquel oficio se convirtió sin más en una de sus actividades diarias aunque a ella le molestara un poco aún — lo sé… lo lamento Yoko, no tuve buena noche — le explicó a secas, sin dar detalles; resopló y arregló su maletín en su hombro, lo único que le faltaba a ese día era un hollow 'la cereza del pastel' de su muy mala suerte ¿Qué era herencia Kurosaki y todos la tenían? Bueno… menos Yuzu.

Lo que restaba del camino a casa fue tranquilo, al menos ese día los shinigamis encargados de la región el tal Yuki-kun y Shino-san habían cumplido con su trabajo, oh los hollows se tomaron el día libre, fuera lo que fuera, le había dejado el tiempo suficiente para analizar las palabras de la escandalosa shinigami, sin poder evitar pensarlo a fondo; hace mucho que no había visto al capitán del 10mo escuadrón, no desde la fiesta en casa de Urahara a la cual únicamente fue invitada porque era amiga de bastantes shinigamis y por su alto nivel de reiatsu, una fuerza latente, además claro de ser hermana del 'héroe' y ser clienta predilecta del sombrerero loco, aquella fiesta en la que fue rechazada por uno de sus amigos shingamis más cercanos –y también amigo de su hermano mayor – cuando tomó el trago más amargo que uno puede dar en el amor… desde entonces que también cortó lazos con el seireitei.

¿Su enamorado Hitsugaya? ¡Qué va! Desde sus trece años que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes comenzó a frecuentarse con varios shinigamis entre 'periodos de revisión' que los mismos hacían, los mismos que son Toushiro, Momo, Kira, Hisagi, Shinji, Rose, Kiyone, Hanatarou, Unohana, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Kempachi -aunque este siempre terminaba por perseguir a su hermano… -Soi Fong, Byakuya -aunque suene imposible- Rukia y Renji, siendo este último, precisamente el teniente del sexto escuadrón, uno de sus 'senseis' en kendo y un buen amigo, aquel chico shinigami que a pesar de ser extravagante, un poco loco y bipolar, era divertido y caballeroso e incluso en ocasiones se olvidaba de completar de inmediato sus misiones por entretenerse un rato en su compañía ¿Cómo no terminar enamorda de él? Efectivamente, Abarai Renji se convirtió en el dueño del corazón de la Kurosaki de cabello negro y en esa fiesta se le había confesado justo a sus comienzos, lo que le dejó el resto de la celebración, a su parecer, arruinada.

Pero a todo esto ¿En donde narices entraba Toushiro Hitsugaya? Bueno pues aparte de Karin, era el único que lo sabía y no porque fuera observador y conociera a la azabache, si no porque la misma se lo había dicho, no precisamente por ser los 'mejores amigos' si no porque sabía de sobra que él no era de los que abrían su boca y contaban los secretos que sabía o que le contaban y, aunque Karin necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no cualquiera era de su confianza y seguro en este momento se han de preguntar ¿Cuál era la relación que llevaba con el enano de cabello blanco? -porque la última vez que lo vio, aun era más alta que él… hace tres años con exactitud-.

Hitsugaya y la morocha eran compañeros de silencio por así decirlo, pues siempre se comprendían sin necesidad de palabras, si llegaban a estar molestos, afligidos, tristes o con algún sentimiento negativo encima, solo se ponían a practicar un poco juntos, jugando futbol para así, al atardecer observar sin palabras, en silencio, el crepúsculo… claro hasta que Rangiku hacía acto de presencia; fue él quien la sacó de aquella celebración antes de que explotara y perdiera los estribos o su auto control, ni explicaciones dio a los presentes, simplemente la rodeó por el brazo de la cintura y desapareció con shumpo con dirección a aquella colina donde se podía observar el paisaje aquel… si, dejó impactados a todos y casi comienza un nuevo rumor idiota cortesía de su propia fukutaichou… genial, ahí estaba de nuevo ella, su nombre o sola imagen consiguió que Karin se molestara de nuevo y golpeó el poste cercano a su casa, no se lastimo pero vaya que el pobre objeto recibió daño.

— ¡Arg, que me irrita esa loca! — y así entrefurfullos al fin llegó a su casa, donde fue recibida por una molesta Yuzu quien le llamó la atención y, sorpresivamente por su padre hiperactivo a quien por cierto golpeó para que se comportara, Isshin se encontraba de visita ese día pues desde que se había vuelto sub capitán del treceavo escuadrón se había ido a vivir al Seireitei… aunque para lastima de nuestro par de gemelas, no se podían librar tan fácil de él.

Después de una cena poco pacífica de aquellos tres miembros de la familia Kurosaki, el progenitor de la familia retornó a su trabajo en la Soul Society, dejando lo indispensable para sus hijas -a pesar de saber que en la ciudad tenían a alguien que velaba por ellas – ignorando al propósito el empeorado humor de su hija de cabello más oscuro, sin saber la razón del mismo y claro, sin querer indagar sobre lo que le pasaba demasiado; Isshin Kurosaki sin duda era un padre sobre protector con sus hijas pero desde hace ya tres años que no podía inmiscuirse con la vida privada de Karin a petición de la misma, quien solo quería cortar lazos con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Soul Society, aunque el hombre sabía que lo único que quería era no tener que volver a hablar con el peli rojo, teniente de la sexta escuadra… ¡Claro que sabía que su hija se había enamorado de él! Hasta sabía que se le había confesado –y por ende había sido rechazada- además de que el capitán Hitsugaya había sido el único que había podido 'hacer algo' por su querida hija.

En fin, después de la partida del progenitor de las mellizas, Karin subió a tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco y poder al menos hacer sus deberes en paz, dejando a su hermana en su propio mundo de preocupaciones y deberes donde podía pasar incluso momentos hablando con algún plus en la casa, cuanto le gustaría poder tener esas sencillas preocupaciones , no que su maldito reiatsu le dejaba saber cuándo aparecían esos malditos _monstruos_ a por lo menos cinco cuadras a la redonda y, eso verdaderamente era una pesadez, pero al menos ya no tenía que pelearse en su alcoba con ese maldito peluche, Postiferu o _Karakura King_… lo que daría en serio por volver a ser esa niña sin preocupación alguna pero oh no, su maldito poder heredado tenía que aparecer y joderle la vida y como no, también la muerte, eso muy seguramente.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar el tiempo se le fue y se dio cuenta porque la luz de su lámpara se le hizo verdaderamente escasa, sus ojos comenzaban a forzarse para ver claramente en la taciturna noche, así que al fin terminó sus deberes escolares, cerró sus libros y cuadernos y, se estiró hacia el espacio sobre su cabeza sus brazos, retirando los nudos que pudiera tener en sus músculos y sonrió satisfecha, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones externas, claro, solo unos momentos; cambió su vestimenta a su pijama, un short gris suelto que le llegaba a dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y una camisa vieja de Ichigo, del mismo tono que la otra prenda, soltó su cabello y lo desarregló un poco para dejarse caer de espaldas a su cómoda cama, agradeciendo a Kami que el día hubiera terminado, más aun así se relajó demasiado pronto, pues gracias a la luz de la lámpara pudo notar como una silueta entraba a su alcoba -justo como alguna vez entró en aquella habitación del peli naranja de su hermano, por la parte de arriba – rompiendo su lámpara en el proceso claro.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — anonadada buscó en su mente una respuesta a aquello y la obtuvo fácil ¡Y como no hacerlo! Su entrecejo se frunció como consecuencia de 'esa' razón, así que fulminó con la mirada a la silueta causante de ello — ¡Matsumoto! ¡¿Qué diablos…?! — no terminó de hablar -quejarse -puesto que la mencionada cubrió su boca, haciendo el típico "shh" para indicarle silencio.

— Karin-chan, no grites por favor. Me costó demasiado dormirlo como para que tu histeria lo despierte — ¿He? Esa era la pregunta tatuada en el rostro de la azabache, quien se relajó y levantó una ceja mirándola — si, voy, mira, comenzaré con lo sencillo, solo que en serio, no grites.

— Esta bien… — ante sus palabras, la de gran delantera sonrió infantilmente y de su hombro desató un gran nudo, sujetando con sus brazos cuidadosamente un pequeño bulto, el cual entregó a la de ojos ónix, quien por mero reflejo sujetó lo que ahora cargaba en brazos la tela negra, encontrándose con unos cabellos plateados blanquecinos, al terminar de retirar el trapo solo se encontró con un pequeño que bien a penas tendría a lo mucho un año de nacido pero le resultaba inquietantemente familiar — ¿Qué….? ¿Quién…?

— Te dije que implicaba a mi taichou — fue su respuesta a la que sorprendida la observaba y al pequeño, quien se acomodaba en los brazos de la morocha, la cual tres segundos se mantuvo quieta, para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, causando que la fukutaichou se apresurara a cubrirle la boca con ambas manos de nuevo — No grites, te lo explicaré todo.

— Pues entonces explícame porque demonios estoy cargando con un Toushiro miniaturizado — exigió en un susurro, fulminando a la interrogada después de que se quito las manos de su boca, recibiendo un suspiro como primera respuesta.

— Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda y no soy solo yo, Hinamori, Kira y el capitán Ukitake — hizo una pausa y tomó una postura seria, tanto en voz como en mirada — necesitamos que cuides de Hitsugaya taichou.

* * *

**Listo, esperamos sus reviews o.o**

**Nos animan a escribir.**


	2. Niñera del capitan

_**Disclaimer**;; Personaje aparecido y por aparecer personajes por aparecer son propiedades del máximo Troll Tite Kubo que no pudo idear un mejor elevador al palacio del rey y aun así me encantó xD_

Dedicado a Todas las fanáticas del HitsuKarin y a quienes se molestaron en dejar un review o agregar el FanFic a favoritos.

**Espero que esta historia les guste, a mi y a mi hermana, **_Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya_**, bien conocida por la comunidad HitsuKarin por sus historias** _'Felicidad' 'Como perros y Gatos' '12 cartas'_ _'La nieve, la sangre y la espada' y recientemente 'Inmortal' _**por lo que, en verdad espero les guste. Esta ubicado en el universo de Bleach, con Shinigamis y todo eso, pero no pasó jamás la guerra de los 1000 años -por la sencilla razón de que no se en que demonios va a terminar y me muero por saber el desenlace e.e-. Espero sus reviews y que esta historia sea de su agrado, es un fic que entre las dos estamos escribiendo, así que es posible que se note que nuestras formas de escribir están combinadas. Sus reviews siempre nos animarán a seguir.**

**En este capítulo dejaré que mi hermana haga sus locuras como presentadora, respondiendo también los reviews conmigo.**

**Sky: D: como que locuras, son cuerdeces (?)**

**Comenzando por tus argumentos, usas palabras que dudo mucho de su existencia**

**Sky: ene amargada... pero también creo que no tienen sentido mis burdas expresiones xD jajaja**

**¿Vez? Son locuras, total, has la presentación del capítu... ¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Sky: -colocando fuegos artificiales en el lugar -Pues... preparando todo para la presentación del capítulo OnO...**

**¡Solo hazlo y ya!**

**Sky: Ok n_n -enciende los fuegos artificiales pero las chispas llegan a la polvora y el lugar se llena de humo -cof cof... **

**A veces, siento que el universo prueba mi capacidad de resistencia a matarte Ale-ne chan... -con la cara color negro-**

**Sky: T_T lo lamentó, no sucede de nuevo -llena de polvo negro también-**

**Solo presenta el fic o te pateo hasta el Seireitei Alejandra.**

**-se escucha a lo lejos-"!Acá no la queremos!"**

**Sky: Ah que malos, si solo estaré jugando con Ken-chan, Yachiru-chan, Shiro-chan -se hace un lado esquivando el cubo gigante de hielo-, con Yoruichi-sensei, Bya-kun, Rukia-chan, con Yuki-kun, Shino-san, Nemu-chan...**

**Ya entendí porque no te quieren por allá, mejor te envío al Hueco Mundo**

**-se escucha de nuevo - "Noooooo" **

**Sky: bha, Ulqui-kun sigue molesto por cambiar su maquillaje de negro a rosa.**

**Grimmjow: Yo si la quiero por acá, hace más divertido molestar al cara de poker.**

**Sky: *w* Grimm-kun hay como te adoro -saca una bolsita -Ten, es hierva de gato :D**

**Grimmjow: ¿Sabes que? Mejor quedatela tú -un poco sonrojado se va con su zampakuto liberada, llevándose la bolsa-**

**Sky: T_T ¡Waaaaa! Bueno me quedare con Riruka-chan :3**

**Que rayos...**

**Riruka: me parece buena idea, puede quedarse encerrada en una de mis lindas cajas un tiempo indefinido.**

**Buena idea.**

**Sky: O_O Nooo... bueno solo si metes a Yukio conmigo :3**

**Riruka: esta bien, me libero de dos molestias a la par.**

**Sky: ene... **

**Y yo de una, gracias Riruka-chan, ven al terminar el capítulo a recogerla, trae a Yukio-kun contigo.**

**Sky: *w* Yukiooooo -grito de fangirl aquí-**

**Siento... mucha lastima por el pobre de Yukio...**

**Riruka: yo no, nos vemos después -sonríe y se va ondeando sus colitas-**

**Sky: wiiiii estaré a solas con Yukio por tiempo indefinido**

**Ash, se le ha olvidado, bien... -saca un poster jumbo de Toushiro solo con la parte de abajo de su traje de shinigami-**

**Sky: o.o... ¡MIOOOOOOO!**

**La presentación Ale-ne chan**

**Sky: *w* Este fan fic es para fans de fans, esperamos que les guste este capítulo tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo y como les gustó el primer capítulo, sin más, Niño de mi corazón, de las autorasSky Hyuuga Hitsugaya y Mavis Uchiha Fairy ¡Matta ne! Respuestas de reviews hasta abajo.**

**Buena chica, toma -le arroja el poster-**

**Sky: wiiii -lo atrapa -mio, mio *w***

* * *

**【Niño de mi Corazón】**

ŋīňø đε м¡ ¢σяąζỚи

**...๓...**

**︻**

**Capítulo 2**

**︼**

**...๓...**

**«-•}I|[ Niñera del capitán ****]|I{•-»**

**...๓...**

**мανł§ υснłЋą ךּąιгץ & Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya  
**

**...****๓**...

— Necesitamos que cuides de Hitsugaya taichou —una momentánea pausa dramática causó el shock más grande de su vida a Karin —te lo explicaré en términos sencillos.

Había sus pros y sus contras al momento de preguntar "¿Qué pasó?" porque si la azabache lanzaba la cuestión, sabía a la perfección que era un ¨sí¨ a su petición, tendría que cuidar a un amargado en pañales el cual no solo era UN amargado ¡Era el capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13! Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, muy en el fondo, eran amigos; soltó un suspiro, asumir aquello en verdad que sería malo para su salud mental, pero las dudas carcomían su cabeza ＜En verdad quiero saber que pasó para que Toushiro este… así 〉Suspiró de nueva cuenta mientras observaba al niño pequeño que cargaba, hasta le causó cierta dulzura, era raro verlo sin ese ceño fruncido en su frente que terminaba por hacer verlo mayor -aunque su estatura no ayudara en nada- … si, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero… era un favor a muchos de sus amigos shinigamis, así que respiró profundo y devolvió su vista decidida a la rubia teniente que aún esperaba la respuesta de Karin.

— Está bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? —y con la sentencia firmada, la fukutaichou relajó un poco su expresión ¿Era alivio? Pero ¿De qué? ¿De deshacerse de él? No, era porque la morocha había aceptado a ayudarlos, así que tenía que explicarle; Rangiku tomó asiento en la cama de la habitación e invitó a la dueña a acompañarla, quien enseguida la imitó en gesto, teniendo cuidado con el bebé, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, la exuberante subcapitana comenzó con su relato.

_»Justo en la época cuando decidiste cortar lazos con el Seireitei_ -el rostro de Karin se tensó un poco por el recuerdo, más enseguida se relajó - _varias alertas de extraños hollows comenzaron a presentarse en gran parte de Japón, ya sea en Karakura, Hokkaido, Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya, Shikoku o Kyoto, lo cual extraño a todos pero sobre todo al departamento de investigación, porque en las demás regiones los hollows siempre han estado controlados, así que en búsqueda de respuestas, los capitanes de cada escuadrón enviaron un equipo de reconocimiento que constaba de cinco personas, más el del décimo escuadrón no regresó, lo que hizo que el capitán tuviera que meter manos en el asunto, teniendo que ir a la región designada, él, junto conmigo y otros dos tenientes, en este caso decidieron ir Hinamori y Kira._

_Cuando llegamos de inmediato tratamos de localizar el reiatsu de nuestros compañeros, más fue una búsqueda inútil, así que nos separamos… la verdad como hace tiempo no iba al mundo humano, fui de compras hasta caída la noche_ -comentó despreocupada y sin vergüenza alguna la rubia, luego siguió con su relato, aunque Karin había fruncido por un momento su entrecejo por su desfachatez- _lo que causó que mi taichou se molestara y me regañara como siempre con su habitual grito "¡Matsumoto!" más cuando íbamos de regreso, Kira se percató de un extraño reiatsu, así que fuimos a revisar el origen, al llegar nos encontramos con un arrancar muy extraño, el cual atacó de inmediato a Hinamori_ -por un momento Karin pensó que su castaña amiga parecía tener un letrero de "Ataquen aquí" -_y a mí, lo cual no fue lindo, así que Kira atacó también usando a Wabisuke, de inmediato el arrancar arremetió de vuelta, fue ahí cuando mi taichou heroicamente gritó "Elévate sobre los cielos helados Hyorinmaru" en ese momento el hollow se giró a verlo y soltó un glutural grito, después Hinamori gritó "Shiro-chan ¡Cuidado!" y el mencionado le dijo "Vete de aquí, tu también Matsumoto. Kira, llévatela, ahora. ¡Bankai! ¡Daiguren Hyurinmaru!" al más puro estilo de mi capitán_ -mientras hablaba hacía gestos extraños y con las manos algunos movimientos, haciendo aquel relato de lo más interesante, causando en Karin que sus nervios estuvieran hasta el techo por saber que acontecía después- _así que nos alejamos, más no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el reiatsu de mi taichou comenzara a disminuir drásticamente y regresamos a ver qué sucedía: el arrancar lo había atrapado y con su mano estaba absorbiendo toda su energía, tanto así que su bankai se desactivó mientras se desmoronaba, más lo que más extrañó fue que Hitsugaya taichou se veía más joven con cada segundo, así que usando nuestras fuerzas combinadas atacamos, más le hizo poco daño debido a que se acababa de fortalecer con el poder de mi taichou, quien por cierto no se veía ya en sus manos, por lo que Hina-chan se espantó, entonces…_

_Justo cuando creíamos que todo estaba perdido, se escuchó un calculador "Captúrenlo con vida" de una voz burlesca, el capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri salvó a mi taichou capturando al hollow, más cuando lo buscamos… lo hayamos convertido en un bebé recién nacido, aún más pequeño de lo que luce ahora; al regresar al Seireitei el capitán de la doceava analizó al hollow y terminó asesinándolo para su propia investigación, la cual culminó, todo ese tiempo mi taichou seguía como un bebé y su zampakuto parecía un pequeño cuchillo que a penas y se ajustaba lo suficiente a su tamaño actual, más al cumplirse el mes, mi taichou cambió repentinamente de aspecto al que tiene ahora._

_Pero… _-el todo el relato parecía ser la primera vez que se tomaba un respiro, suspiró, la cara se le notaba triste y apagada con cierto aire de nostalgia -_en el transcurso del mes la cámara de los 46 decidió que mi capitán fuera entrenado desde ese mismo momento "así sería uno de los capitanes más disciplinados de la guardia" ¡Hazme semejante favor! ¡Una maquina mata hollows desde tan pequeño! Bueno, como era de esperarse, me opuse a eso y tuve el apoyo de Hinamori, Ukitake taichou, su sub-capitán, en este caso tu papá_ -la azabache frunció por un instante los labios, para luego relajarse y seguir prestando atención -_Kira, Hisagi, Kyoraku taichou y Yachiru _-eso sorprendió un poco a Karin, pero siguió prestando atención –_pero como era de esperarse por esos tarados, ignoraron nuestras peticiones. Fue entonces que el capitán Mayuri nos explicó porque mi taichou era un bebé:_

_"Según mis investigaciones, el arrancar robaba la edad, experiencia, reiatsu, fuerza vital, memorias y conocimientos de su presa en este caso el capitán de la décima. Al parecer llegamos a tiempo, unos segundos más y el capitán Hitsugaya hubiera desaparecido y sido consumido por ese hollow" eso nos asustó y alivió a muchos, sobre todo a mi escuadrón. Luego del cambio, el mismo extravagante y espeluznante taichou nos dijo "de a poco ahora que he asesinado al hollow, su aspecto se irá normalizando, tal vez no así sus memorias y el tiempo con exactitud no lo sé, sería hacer pruebas y experimentos con él" A eso todos nos negamos, lo que dejó al capitán un poco molesto. Todo eso no cambió la decisión de la cámara de los cuarenta y seis, así que la misma noche que sucedió el cambio te llamé por una decisión que ya había tomado desde que supe la orden de la cámara, ósea ayer te llamé. Nadie aparte de mi sabe dónde está el taichou, pero todos saben, al menos los que se opusieron, que estará mucho mejor. Y heme aquí, en tu habitación a escondidas.«_

Así la rubia culminó su relato, dejando atónita a la azabache que aún estaba asimilando cada vocablo que Rangiku le había dicho en esos momentos y cuando al fin reaccionó, solo una cuestión coherente logró pronunciar.

— ¿Por qué yo? — sí, esa era la pregunta correcta, pues también estaba su hermano mayor para aquello ¡Sería mucho más sencillo que aquel favor se lo pidieran a Ichigo y no a ella!

— Por varias razones Karin-chan — comenzó a explicar la exuberante fukutaichou, primero atrayendo la atención de la mencionada, más antes de continuar soltó un ligero suspiro; sabía que la morocha era tan difícil como su hermano mayor en algunas cosas, en ese tiempo sin verla no podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento, pero si tenía en claro la mujer de gran delantera, era que la esencia de las personas nunca cambiaba: tenía razón, Karin era una cabezota como su hermano peli naranja y, como era de esperarse, sin una razón clara, no ayudaría — No podemos ir con Ichigo y pedirle que cuide de mi taichou como estoy pidiéndote ahora, porque sería con la primera persona que lo buscarían. La segunda es que tú, a pesar de tener un reiatsu más que elevado, como quisiste des ligarte de la Soul Society por tu propia elección, ni se les ocurrirá el buscarlo contigo — volvió a parar su explicación aquella fémina de cabello rubio para dedicarle una mirada especial a la Kurosaki, comenzando a pasearla entre ella y el pequeño en sus brazos — La última es porque confía en ti Karin-chan — con extrañeza grabada en sus orbes ónix, la mencionada clavó su mirada en la de Rangiku, a quien al fin pudo descifrar en su mirada, pudiendo describir al fin lo que sus obres azulinos le transmitía: dulzura y comprensión. —Mi taichou no se abre con cualquiera, a mi me costó mucho que confiara en mí, la otra persona con la que es así es con Hinamori, tú lo sabes bien ¿No? — La peli negra asintió — y tú, eres otra de esas escasas personas, tal vez la última de la lista. Tanto tú como mi capitán nunca lo hubieran admitido en voz alta, pero así como él para ti, tu eres importante para él, le lo dejó claro desde que tenías doce años y se conocieron. Por más elevado tu nivel de reiatsu que tuvieras, simplemente hubiera puesto a Yumichika o a Ikkaku a vigilarte, más lo hizo el mismo y no solo eso, también se involucró emocionalmente contigo — Le cubrió la boca a Karin para callar sus próximas replicas — Y no hablo como pareja, si no que, salió de su protocolo y se hizo tu amigo, y no conforme con eso, se abrió a ti, aunque no lo demostrara a los ojos de los demás, sobre todo a los de Ichigo, te volviste alguien importante para mi taichou.

Y con esa explicación, la dejó sin palabras, analizando todo lo que le dijo… de nuevo; pues todo lo que pronunció era verdad, el espíritu protector de Toushiro se había vuelto parte de ella y de su corazón, justo como ella decía, sin necesidad de llegar a lo romántico o algo por el estilo. Viró su cabeza hacia el pequeño albino en sus brazos y exhaló el aire, no solo **debía** cuidarlo, no solo era un favor, en verdad la oji negra **quería **cuidarlo y evitar que solo fuera una máquina mata-hollows como la cámara de los 46 quería que se convirtiera ¿Por qué tomaban aquellas decisiones sin consultar a nadie? La voz de la rubia, esta vez con su habitual tono juguetón, se hizo presente en la alcoba.

— Ayúdame Ka-chan, mi taichou merece divertirse y no ser una máquina de matar desde pequeño — infló momentáneamente sus mejillas en señal de rabieta, más luego sonrió triunfante y juntó sus palmas en un simple aplauso. — Hasta en una de esas volviendo a crecer se le quita lo amargado y se le ve más divertido, hasta olvida que le debo bastante… ¡Qué emoción! — chilló por lo bajo la teniente de la décima de lo más emocionada.

En los brazos de la Kurosaki de cabello negro se removió un tanto incómodo el bebé albino, por alguna ¨extraña¨ razón, surgió un pinchazo de frialdad recorriendo su espalda, un escalofrío, más la comodidad le ganaba, no había estado tan a gusto en lo que podía recordar, después de todo, a su percepción inocente eran "Oh enormes o escasas" ambas molestas, más justo ahí, una proporción aceptable para su infante cuerpo, el miniaturizado capitán de la décima se encontraba tranquilo ＜Cálido 〉la descripción que la mente podía darle y aunque la curiosidad le mataba, no abrió los ojos, solo se acomodó tranquilamente… bueno, para él tranquilo, pero para Karin, no tanto: de removerse demasiado había conseguido liberar el pequeño Hitsugaya una de sus pequeñas manitas, terminando por colocarla justamente sobre uno de los pechos de la morocha, quien al sentir la pequeña mano se sonrojó un poco y observó desconcertada al pequeño, a contraste de aquella mirada la de Matsumoto era curiosa, en el tiempo que llevaba viéndolo como un infante -y cuidado como tal, con ayuda de Momo- siempre el pequeño Hitsugaya dormía incómodo, inquieto y hasta en ocasiones, escaso tiempo, pero nunca de los nuncas había dejado que sus pequeñas y un tanto regordetas manitas se pasearan por el busto de sus dos ¨madres¨ más, con la Kurosaki… con ella hasta toqueteaba y se notaba cómodo; por un instante quiso soltarse a reír a rienda suelta con sus carcajadas, más se controló, mostrando una divertida y entretenida mueca en sus labios, desviando su vista del bebé a Karin.

— Se nota que fácilmente se acostumbró a ti. A mí y a Hinamori nos costó mucho mantenerlo quieto hasta una semana después, en la que supongo yo, se resignó a que lo cuidáramos nosotras dos como sus madres.

— No entiendo — y era cierto, no lo entendía, la chica de cabello carbón frunció su entre cejo mirando reprobatoriamente a aquella fukutaichou, sintiendo que decía menos de lo que pensaba.

— Que tienes diez como madre sustituta… irónico… diez… sustituta — se burló un poco y divagó entre sus propios pensamientos, riendo en un bajo volumen y, se levantó de la cama en un silencioso saltito — pues te agrego como último Ka-chan: como esta en un gigai especial, todos pueden verlo.

— ¿Cómo que especial? ¿Qué tiene o qué? — escéptica cuestionó la mencionada, sabía que si estaba en un gigai todos podían verlo ¿Pero que había de especial en ¨ese¨ gigai?

— Pues… fue a pedido especial, Urahara lo diseñó especialmente para mi taichou — argumentó sin dar respuesta alguna a las interrogatorias de Karin, así que recibió en culminación a su ¨explícita¨ explicación una mirada ágata fulminante — Bien, ya. El gigai modula su capacidad de utilizar reiatsu, lo oculta en su totalidad aunque lo use dentro de él Y crece a la par que mi taichou lo haga — culminó con sus brazos de jarra en la cintura, como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer.

— Ah… Espera ¿Qué? — Entrecerró los ojos evitando reducir a la mínima expresión de shinigami a Rangiku, pues no solo la fulminaba, la hacía trocitos con la mirada, por suerte para Matsumoto, las miradas no matan — ¿Ósea que todos podrán verme con este enano albino?

— Te vez linda con mi taichou en brazos ¡Y no creo que sea mucho tiempo! — chilló infantilmente la shinigami — eso espero… — bajó la voz a niveles casi hormiga, pero la casa estaba sumida en silncio.

— ¡¿Cómo que eso esperas Matsumoto?! — a cada alpice que bajaban los niveles de la exuberante mujer, se elevaban los de la azabache, quien cada vez más se descontrolaba por la desfachatez de su contraria, quien lucía más fresca que una lechuga pese a su mirada de cuchillos — una cosa es cuidarlo como plus…

— Sigue siendo shinigami, solo que en pequeño — interrumpió Matsumoto, más se calló por la reprobatoria mirada que recibió — bien, continua — mencionó, no porque estuviera asustada, tal vez el único que la amedrentaba con una mirada era su capitán.

— Como decía… ¡Una cosa es cuidarlo como alma! ¡Otra es como persona! — encolerizada alzó el timbre de su voz otro poco, a lo que el pequeño Hitsugaya se removió otro tanto en su lecho, acción que provocó que la ira de la Kurosaki azabache bajara de nivel… un tanto.

— Karin-chan, es un BEBÉ, todo lo que implica viene con ello, cuidarlo, alimentarlo, arrullarlo, cambiarlo, mimarlo, quererlo, ver por él — explicó como si de una madre que está dejando a su pequeño y único hijo en una guardería, se tratase, más la morocha se congeló ＜¿Cómo cuidar lo que prácticamente es otro ser? 〉gesto que la mujer no pasó por alto, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva y sincera. — Se que es una gran, una muy gran responsabilidad para una chica de solo dieciocho años, pero confío en ti… y no estás sola, tu hermana está contigo. ¿No?

Pensó ＜¿Qué? 〉cuestionándose la de orbes ónix con el bebé en brazos y notó como Rangiku viraba su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, la cuan estaba entre abierta ＜Yuzu... 〉la identificó de inmediato, añadiendo también que nadie más estaba en la casa; desde que Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes, ambas hermanas habían aumentado su nivel de reiatsu, tanto que para la castaña ya era más que visible la presencia de la teniente de la décima, claro, Karin sobre pasando su nivel, tanto que era capaz de realizar kidos sin esfuerzo y hechizo hasta el cuarenta. En silencio había escuchado toda la conversación: cuando su melliza llegó la notó más ¨gruñona¨ que de costumbre, algo que su padre le confirmó, así que esperó el momento preciso y oportuno para hablar con ella, esperando a esa hora ya se hubieran apaciguado un poco las aguas, nunca se esperó que ¨aquello¨ fuera la causa de las molestias de su melliza.

— Perdón por haber escuchado su conversación Matsumoto-san, Karin-chan — se adentró al fin la castaña en la habitación y sonrió ladeado en respuesta la shinigami — pero… — dudó, más enseguida recuperó su voluntad, eso era algo que llevaba en la sangre, más que su bondadoso caracter — quiero ayudar a Hitsugaya-kun, a Ran-chan y a mi one-chan — su mirada voluntariosa, parecida a la de Ichigo y Karin, había hecho acto de presencia, no podía negarse aunque quisiera Karin poder hacerlo. Yuzu había tomado su decisión.

— Pues bien, si todo está arreglado no me queda más que irme — una expresión melancólica apareció en el rostro de la mujer voluptuosa, por lo menos en un largo rato no sabría nada de su capitán, a quien más que su superior, consideraba como un hermano pequeño o su hijo incluso en ocasiones ＜Ese hijo que nunca llegamos a tener... Gin 〉se dijo mentalmente, saliendo con shumpo del hogar Kurosaki.

Dejó pensativas a ambas Kurosaki, saliendo con dirección a la tienda de Urahara, ahí arreglaría los últimos detalles de su plan, usando un método poco ortodoxo, borrando así su memoria de un mes entero gracias a uno de los inventos del rubio vendedor, para después regresar al Seireitei con ayuda de la gatuna compañera de este, Yoruichi… nadie sabría que Kurosaki Karin junto a Kurosaki Yuzu, cuidarían a Hitsugaya Toushiro, porque esa era la única forma de salvarlo, la rubia lo sabía, por eso lo hacía, porque sobre todo, quería que ese pequeño, disfrutara un poco de su vida…

* * *

Rincón de los Reviews

**alejandra . pyo: **_Gracias por tu opinión, la verda si tardamos, pero henos aquí, con todo y la continuación (Sky: ¡Si! Es bueno tener tan buenas lectoras *_* -recibe un zape por parte de su hermana- TnT ok me controlo...) Gracias por tu review, esperamos este capítulo también te guste._

**rukia19971997: **_Jaja, bueno, como vez, tardada, pero aquí esta la continuación del fic (Sky: Y mira que tardamos bastante, nos trabamos mucho jajaja) ejem, espero también te divierta esta parte de la historia (Sky: ¡Y yo!).__  
_

**tania56:**_Ejem... (Sky: creo que si te dejamos esperar demasiado tiempo jajaja -golpe con el abanico gigante de su hermana- ene) Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad. Y si, la intriga es parte de que haya continuación (?) (Sky: si no, sería un one-shot ono y este fic va para largo). Cierto, espero te agrade el capítulo._

**Yui Ryushira**_: Jajaja, gracias por querer dejar el review, importa que pese a la mala conexión (Sky: internet del carajo ene... siempre nos hace repetir las subidas...), nos hayas dejado un review, vale mucho para nosotras (Sky: ¡Si! TuT). También agradecemos de corazón que nos digas eso, es muy bello de tu parte (Sky: y la cursi soy yo... -golpe de abanico- ene... me callo). Ambas también amamos el HitsuKarin, por eso quisimos subir este fic juntas, la verdad nos emociona. ¡Cierto! Pobre Karin, pero en el amor no todo es color de rosa (Sky: y Toushiro lo aprenderá a las malas :D igual que Karin) cállate con el spoiler pulga e_é (Sky: o_o ok...). De nuevo, gracias por el review._

**Guest**_: ¿En serio? ¡No sabes cuanto nos alegra! (Sky: -haciendo fiesta con el resto de los personajes- ¡Wii!) Vaya que es difícil trabajar en el fic... pero por sus reviews, vale la pena._

**Hatter'Green'Soul'IR**_: Muchas gracias por eso, no me conidero una excelente escritora (Sky: yo menos...) pero, si algo nos agrada, es recibir sus review como respuesta, sobre todo comentando lo que tú. También, una disculpa, a mi me surgió bloqueo y a mi hermana la castigaron, así que el fic se trabó un largo rato (Sky: dema... -para de hablar ante la mirada de su ne-chan y pasa saliva -ejem...). Intentamos trabajar en llenarlos un poco más, pero salen cortos, pero les damos la mejor calidad de nuestra parte ¡Esperamos este capítulo te guste!_

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya:**_ ¬ ¬ Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te dije "evita comentarios del todo" Solo por eso, ningún spoiler más muajaja cof cof... (Sky: TnT) Y deja de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los personajes o no querran volver a trabajar contigo jajaja (Sky: o3o...) Pero como sea, ahi tienes tus respuestas ¿No? (Sky: hai o_o/) Bien, espero este también te guste y dejes de gritar en mi oído, aunque saber esas reacciones me alegra el día._

**Andylovehitsukarin**_: Cof cof... (Sky: creo que nos tardamos demasiado... TnT) Si, lo se, lo lamento, pero, si aun nos sigues (?) esperamos sea de tu agrado. ¡racias por el review!_

**Michi Noeh**_: ¡Hola! (Sky: eue aunque no lo demuestre esta re nerviosa porque de sus autoras favoritas pasaron a dejarle review... -huye antes de morir con los brazos arriba- ¡Por cierto, hola Michi-chan!) a veces, niego que sea mi hermana... Como sea, es un honor que el fic que escribí con esta loca (Sky: -corriendo en circulitos-) lo consideren lo suficiente como para entrar a ese maravilloso grupo. Como sea, epero bién este capítulo les guste. Por cierto, lo de Renji, vendrá después... trago amargo (Sky: Dame más spoilers D:) No ¬ ¬_

**Imeko Jiahiz**_: De nuevo, que honor (Sky: dejó de hiperventilar hace a penas... diez segundos jajaja -huye-) Reji, si ¿Porqué? Karin-chan es lindisima, pero bueno, su verdadera intensión no se sabrá hasta pasado mucho tiempo... al menos cinco o seis capítulos, ya verán (Sky: larga espera ono...) Pues bien, he aquí la continuación, gracias por tu review._

* * *

**Por ciert, feliz año nuevo ¡Y que sus deseos se cumplan! Aquí los dejamos**

**Sky: ¡Cambio y fuera!**

**Sky ne-chan... el "detalle"**

**Sy: ¡Es verdad! Revisen la imagen del fanfic, hice una,si no, entren a mi perfil a entrar a mi devinart, ahí encontrarán la imagen de presentación del Fanfic "Niño de mi corazón" juju**

**Sin más por el momento, nos despedimos, esperando poder actualizar pronto.**

**Riruka: -llega al lugar- tal como prometí -trae una casa de muñecas con ella.**

**¿Y Yukio?**

**Riruka: me desesperó y lo encerré desde hace rato, así que solo falta... -siente una mirada -esto...**

**Sky: ¡Ya quiero entrar! D:**

**Kami-sama... Como sea, solo hazlo Riruka.**

**Sky: ¡Wiiii! Y no quiero salir ene**

**Riruka: -la mete con su fulbring- al fin, dos molestias menos...**

**Gracias, solo la tendré cerca cuando suba el capítulo**

**Riruka: por cierto, para cualquier fan que quiera entrar a la cajita con Yukio, solo coloque en el review "¡Yo quiero!" Y con gusto las dejo entrar, a su propia habitación en la casa.**

**Como sea, nos despedimos.**

**Listo, esperamos sus reviews...**

**Nos animan a escribir.**


End file.
